


Party on the Moor

by ImBackBoi



Series: A Million On My Soul [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics)
Genre: AU, Chesire isn't insane in this and she and Roy get along great, Dick butts in with good intentions, F/M, Gen, Jason and Roy do double dates, at the Ice Burg, just a scene really, picking and choosing my canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22179142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImBackBoi/pseuds/ImBackBoi
Summary: Jason and Roy take their girlfriends out to celebrate a breakthrough in their security company. Trouble follows, and it's name is Dick.
Series: A Million On My Soul [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1522625
Kudos: 18





	Party on the Moor

“Oh my god, you walking, talking tragedy,” Jason's date mocked, “No one will ever believe the horrible, no good, very bad you've had.”

Jason snorted.

“Seriously. You're so extra, even Shakespeare wouldn't cast you.”

“Really?”

“You'd have to try out for the position of Heathcliff,” she ignored Jason's sputtering, “that's how tragic you are.”

“I'd make a great Hamlet.”

“No you wouldn't. When you make a decision you stick with it. You can't be Macbeth because you're not married to an absolute bitch.”

“Byron, then. Or the Phantom. Darcy.”

“Uh. No. More like Frankenstein's monster. ”

“Hey!” then, grinning, he said, “Jekyll and Hyde.”

“Okay, I can see that one.”

Roy and Jade looked back at their friends.

“Are you guys okay?”

“I'm fine,” Jason replied, “How about you, My Lady Tongue?”

The woman laughed.

Roy squinted as Jade pulled him away to dance, “Was that an innuendo?”

The night was going great and Roy knew it wasn't going to last. It _was_ the Ice-burg Lounge, after all. However, trouble didn't come in the form of criminals and super-villains.

It came as Dick-fucking-Grayson.

“You can't be here, man,” Roy sipped his Shirley Temple, “Seriously, if you fuck this night up, I will make your life hell.”

“I just want to talk.”

“Schedule an appointment.” Roy leaned in towards his friend, “Seriously, if you want to talk to him, tell him. Ask. Don't go the way of the big B and try and manipulate the situation, it wont end well. You know that.”

“I know,” Dick ran a hand through his disgustingly perfect hair, “You're not wrong. But you also are wrong. I'm not here for Jason, I want to talk to you.”

“I'm not snitching, Dick.”

“Not for that either, actually.” The man smiled, “It has come to my attention that I've been a pretty neglectful and awful friend to you lately and I wanted, _want to,_ catch up. Start making things right. Apologize for not being there for you. ”

Roy drummed the side of his drink with his fingers.

“Accepted.” He spotted Jason across the crowd. He looked tense and kept glancing towards Roy. Jade and Reagan were there. Jade caught Roy's eye and smiled. God, she was beautiful. “You need to leave, Dick. Not to be rude, but we're celebrating something huge, and if you were serious about being a better friend, then you wont make a scene and you'll call me tomorrow and I can tell you about it then.”

Dick frowned. Roy grinned at him.

“I know it's hard for you guys to accept the terms of others, but isn't the trust you gain worth it?”

“When did you get so damn smart?” Dick asked.

“Uh, 'scuse you, I've always been the smart one.” He took a sip, “And make sure to take the rest of your fam with you. Cornering him now will only make things worse.”

Dick had the grace to look awkward. “It was just the girls.”

“Sure, just because they're the least offensive, doesn't mean he won't be offended.”

The other man still didn't leave.

“Can you...Just answer me this, okay? Then I'll leave, promise. How are you?”

Roy squinted.

“You know,” he said, “Been better. I was on my own and in a bad place for a very long time... Things are better now.” The lines around Dick's eyes tightened. Roy shrugged, “And every day is a new day. Now get lost, amigo.”

**Author's Note:**

> -Further down in the universe where Alfred has cancer and is keeping it a secret from the rest of the batfam while Jason drops things to help him.  
> -RoyJade OTP  
> -Roy owns a security company, Jason is a silent backer. 
> 
> This scene was supposed to show how far Roy and Jason have come on their respective Journey's and Dicks efforts to reach out towards people he's neglected and/or wronged. (He may be a beautiful ray of sunshine, but he's not perfect).
> 
> If you took the time to read, and it amused or interested you, please drop me a line and let me know what you think :)


End file.
